Whipped Cream
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Amelia goes to a club to forget everything... and is drawn up into a show with a beautiful singer who wants a show of her own... Yuri, fem!Amefem!Pru, 69, lemon. SMUT. NUFF SAID.


This was another story for my best friend. :P Genderbent America and Prussia was just too much to pass up. And Ludo is just too sweet a band to not get noticed, especially for their song "Whipped Cream". So yeah. Read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... if only I did... *cackles* But alas, it's not mine. n

* * *

><p>Tendrils of fragrant smoke curled through the ajar door. The club had just opened but the taste of liquor was thick in the air and there was a haze hanging overhead that captured the colors of the strobing lights. The tables were crowded with hungry clubbers, 20-somethings with vibrantly colored drinks and florescent garments. People on the dance floor ground against other writhing bodies before a vacant stage. Speakers boomed and shuddered with the bass as it pumped out sensuous noise. Neon signs cut through the fog and added to the luminance of the room.<p>

Amelia glanced around, hoping to find a few vaguely familiar faces, but what could you expect from club-hopping nightly. They were all shadow faces, stranger's faces, with strange liquor-stained lips and foreign arms and legs. Not that that would matter in a couple of hours. A young man with the shadow of a beard brushed past her, furtively running long fingers over her full rear, but she didn't jump like she once had. She merely turned and flashed a Hollywood smile, full raspberry lips and dazzling white teeth. The man winked and made to turn and talk to her, but paused and decided instead to burrow his way through the bodies crowding near the bar. Amelia watched as he squeezed himself between two buxom women to clamor for a drink before she turned to the dance floor. Liquor could wait until she had arm candy to fetch it for her.

The stage was devoid of people, bare and empty, with a few amps, a weary drum-set and a lonesome mike stand on worn wood. Later, sweaty, raucous rock star wannabes would be jumping up and down like committed idiots on the tired floor, and people would grind and leap in a drunken stupor. Amelia stared for a moment. At the last place, there was karaoke, and she had danced on the stage, flush with rich daiquiris and cosmos and shedding clothes like a serpent. A man had complimented her voice, kissed her deeply, and brought her home so she could pass out 'like a lady' in the front hallway of her apartment. Her eyes widened and she shook herself out of a dream. God, she could be so scatter-brained sometimes… But no one noticed, and she passed unseen through another cloud of human bodies. Deliberately, a man backed into her and pressed against her supple body. But nothing grew of it, and she continued toward the throbbing speakers. Soon, she would return the favor, touching and moving like any other girl on the floor, changing into an average human girl with ease.

More hands slid over her, and there was the ever-constant catcall and cry of "_Damn_, girl!" and fingers tangled in blonde waves. The thump of techno music kept her movements in time. Soon, it would become her pulse, her heartbeat, her life.

There was a young man, dressed with dignity, beckoned to her and offered a seat beside him. Amelia looked at him, judged the situation, and strode over. Her body floated into the seat and he struck up conversation, but Amelia hardly listened. She just agreed and smiled charmingly and twirled a lock of gold around her finger playfully.

"Hey, do you want a drink?"

She nodded, tilting her head like a innocent spirit, smiling wider and flashing white teeth again.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she said, batting her eyelashes gently, "Get me anything, I don't mind. Gosh, you're so sweet…" He smiled and fought through the crowd, and her eyes shifted toward the people. The haze was settling on the ground, and everyone was indistinct and blurring in the white haze. It was going to be a blind night, she decided, no sight, all touch and scent and hearing, and carnal intimacy.

The liquor began to flow like water. The man brought Amelia the beginning of her addiction, and she kept asking for more and more, emphasizing her desire and lust for intoxication with rough touches and quick kisses. The man didn't seem to mind at all, and the bombshell's head was spinning. The club filled with more and more people, until it was surprising that anyone could do more than vibrate in place. Amelia was coherently tipsy, her vision blurred by beer goggles but her sweet smile and happy personality unchanged.

The man took her to the dance floor and moved against her, running his lips down her neck and letting his teeth graze her skin temptingly. Their bodies moved in unison, rocking and shifting with the music, hard and rough and hot. Amelia lost track of herself- all she knew was the press of his bulge against her hips and the hard grip he had on her hips.

"I want you."

His breath ghosted along the shell of her ear, but she hardly heard him. Something caught her eye… a pale girl, busty, in a fitted military jacket and short skirt. Heeled boots ended above her knee, and she clicked while she walked. She looked toward the audience, and by chance, her crimson eyes met the wide, blue discs of Amelia. They widened for a moment, like pools of blood, then a wicked smiled spread cherry blossom lips. The band followed her, carrying guitars and sticks and cords, and she stepped forward and fixed the mike into the stand.

Amelia slowed to a weary grind, staring at that girl in intrigue. She owned the stage with her wide, domineering stance and fierce expression. The band set up, and she twisted the cord up in her fingers as she waited. She turned sharply to the guitarist, her long, silver hair slicing through the air like a weapon. Amelia could just barely hear her voice over the crowd.

"C'mon, I'm too awesome to be kept waiting… you'd think you guys would be faster with this by now!" Then she turned. No one was really looking toward her yet- but a handful of people were staring, just like Amelia.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" The man ran his fingers through her hair, but she was entranced. The silver-haired singer tossed her mane and gripped the mike. Her fingers were long, her nails silver and black, and she smiled darkly, and with that, she began to sing.

Her voice was gorgeous, coarse and rough with rock star gravel, and the club turned to her in awe. The guitar joined, and the bass and drums, and she ran a hand down the length of the mike stand enticingly. People danced together, delighted with the music and eager for lust. Amelia watched in awe as the woman dominated every inch of the stage. Then teeth in her throat brought her back- she pressed back and danced in beat. But her eyes were locked on the proud singer on the stage.

The final notes ended of the song, and the woman stomped loudly, ripping the mike out of the stand.

"Hello, fuckers~!" she shouted into the mike, and her voice carried the guttural bite of a German accent. "Glad to see you're all living! Can you handle some more? Let's go!" she ran her hand down the mike stand, letting her nails click along the metal before gesturing back to the band. Her rich, thick voice turned on the crowd.

"She fucks like a star~" she didn't dance like a woman- she dominated with an sensuous presence, slightly rocking and grinding and making love to the stage, "all the way to the top, mess with your head, make you want it, fuck like a star, so rated R, you'll do anything, 'cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star~!" Her eyes fell upon Amelia, and she grinned and winked, her crimson eyes flashing. Her skirt jumped and danced and _teased_ everyone with hints to what was underneath. Amelia found herself leaving her partner, breaking from his grip and moving toward the stage. He called after her, but she was deaf to everything back the woman's voice.

The silver-haired woman was watching as Amelia squeezed through the crowd to get closer. Her lips twitched up, and Amelia felt that familiar stirring in her blood, a feeling so long lost it was startling. The woman's voice was enough to cause goose-bumps.

Then the song was over. The girl shut her mouth and stop her dancing and the music faded out. The people waited- they stopped their gyrating and their dancing and stared longingly at the woman. What a feat! Had there ever been a band that could still a club before? But the woman dominated the space, beat it, held it with chains and lust.

"You want more?" she licked her lips, flashing white teeth and a cerise tongue. Then the guitar screamed, and she began singing again.

Amelia watched spellbound. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she went about like she owned the stage. But she did. She stomped across the stage like a soldier, ravaging it and taking it over with each husky note again and again. And then she was done. She ripped the mike from the stand and leapt off the stage. Her skirt leapt and flashed silky panties before she turned to the first person she saw. The guitar replaced her voice, and the drummer filled in the voice.

"Who wants to be a star for the night?" she purred, and her accent carried the meaning. A circle gathered around her, just as Amelia tried to move closer, and she was stuck in the back. The woman stalked up to a guy and grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to her level.

"Would you like to?" she asked, grinning licentiously. The man immediately flushed, and she pushed him back lightly, cackling. She strode up to a woman. "You?" The drunken girl tittered with laughter while shaking her head. The woman laughed. "Just my type. Drunk." She moved on.

Her eyes fell on Amelia. She grinned.

"Gotcha." she pushed through the crowd, almost knocking a woman over, and Amelia watched, spellbound, as she strode up to her.

"Hey, hot stuff." the silver-haired woman looked down briefly. "Why don't you come up there with me? Then I can't lose you when I finish the set." Amelia blinked.

"M-me?"

The woman nodded.

"Yeah- the hot blonde in the club. Now c'mon, get your ass on stage!" She shoved her too- her nails pressed into the blonde's skin painfully as she pushed her up the steps.

"What's your name?" the singer asked, glancing at her guitarists.

"Amelia Jones," the blonde replied. Her confidence came back, rushing forth and throbbing like her racing pulse. She grinned. "And what should I call you?"

"Maria," the singer replied, grinning. Then she grabbed Amelia roughly and pinned her to a speaker. "But you won't need my name any time soon." Her body was hard and strong under her jacket; she pressed it against Amelia's body until it hurt, ghosting her lips across her jaw, her cheek, the plumpest part of her lip, never quite giving any satisfaction. The crowd watched, spell-bound.

"Take off my jacket," Maria whispered, "Give them what they want… they want me as much as you…" Amelia's hands were mechanical, moving up to begin unbuttoning the first few silver buttons. Maria purred thickly, stretching her neck up, her eyelashes fluttering softly as she pressed her chest up. Her milky skin came into view, and Amelia stared hungrily… a strip of white cloth peeked through, and full breasts stretched the fabric tight. The jacket dropped to the floor and Maria turned to the crowd, covered with a thin tube-top.

"Is this what you wanted?" she called into the mike, and the group went wild. Maria tossed a glance back at Amelia before slamming the mike back into the stand.

"One more song," she purred, tossing her hair and smirking, "Just for you."

And she began to sing.

"I want it with whipped cream on it, baby gimme gimme gimme your love~" Amelia stepped forward, toeing away the jacket to move toward the woman. Self-control was lost with that rough touch mere moments before- Amelia just wanted to feel that body again.

"'Cause I'm hungry, you can't keep it from me, lord knows ya got more than enough~"

The bombshell pressed her body against Maria's, sliding her hands down her stomach and thighs. The woman didn't even flinch.

"Baby I, I'm fiendin', I know you got your reasons for keeping it to yourself~" Amelia brushed her lips across the shell of the singer's ear, purring faintly.

"But you got plenty honey, I don't think it's funny, gotta give it give it give it a rest~" Maria turned, her eyes burning with lust. "I might just lose my _mind_~" Amelia put her arms around her, jonesing for more.

"I think I'm entitled to your body, I gotta little problem with personal space, and I've been poundin' the Jager, my breath and behavior have been drivin' the patrons away~" She turned back to the crowd and Amelia sealed their bodies together with a rough jerk. Her hips rocked and twisted on their own, pressed firmly against Maria's skirt and lifting it in the back a little.

"I want it with whipped cream on it, baby gimme gimme gimme your love~" Maria sang, reaching back with a free hand to caress Amelia, stroke her hair, touch her cheek, show her something, anything, to let her know she was too good at what she was doing. " 'Cause I need, girl, oh, you got to feed it, you can't beat the heat that beats in my blood~" Amelia leaned forward and bit the soft skin of her neck, and Maria gasped audibly but didn't stop singing.

"Yeah, you got sweet lovin', still hot from the oven, all the muffins that a chick could desire, but I'm not g-g-g-gonna give up all the money, 'til y'admit ya wanna sit by the fire~" Maria tossed her head back. "I THINK I JUST LOST MY MIND~!"

"I think I'm entitled to your body, gotta little problem with personal space, and I've been poundin' the Jager, my breath and behavior have been drivin' the patrons away~" Amelia bit down, and Maria gasped again.

"I want it with whipped cream on it, baby gimme gimme gimme your love~ I want it with whipped cream on it, baby gimme gimme gimme, gimme gimme gimme your LOVE~" The guitarist piped in, finding his voice: "I really want it…"

"I think I'm entitled to your body, gotta little problem with personal space, and I've been, poundin' the Jager, my breath and behavior have been drivin' the patrons away~ Poundin' the Jager, my breath and behavior have been drivin' the patrons away!" Amelia bit down harshly, and the last note came out as a breathy gasp.

Nothing mattered anymore. It was just Maria and Amelia and the club-goers were all just witnesses of lust becoming tangible. Amelia left smears of dark pink gloss on pale skin, and teeth marks, and the absolute hunger she was feeling. Maria grabbed the hands on her body and took off like a bullet, dragging the unsuspecting blonde away.

"You goddamn fucking tease, you have no idea how hard it was to keep composure when a hot blonde is grinding all over you and fuck…" She threw open a door and dragged Amelia in, slamming it behind her. She crushed Amelia to the door and kissed her roughly.

"Fuck…" She breathed against the blonde's lips raggedly, crimson eyes locked on cerulean ones. "I need you…" She kissed her again, running her tongue over smeared lips. "I want you…" She bit her lower lip fiercely, making the blonde gasp and groan, digging her fingernails into foreign palms. "I'll have you." Amelia surged forward, a bust in the dam, grabbing any part of the German girl she could so she would have leverage. Her lips met soft pink ones, once screaming profanities, now pleading vulgarities, and her tongue entered the cave that those beasts emerged from. Maria grabbed her hair and pulled her closer, moaning in appreciation as she tried to make the most of everything.

They stumbled backward, and Maria jerked her blonde down, to fall against the table. Amelia gasped, and she was stunned as the woman pulled her to the table.

"I want to show you what you've done," Maria whispered, grinning darkly. She pushed Amelia across the table, slowly moving off of it to stand up. Amelia looked up.

"Do you always do this with people you pull on stage?"

"Nope!" The girl brushed her hair away from her face and looked at the girl with alarming hunger. "But you were too much to pass up… I was watching you the entire time… but you knew that, 'cause you were watching me to. Now let's stop this shit and get on to fucking, _ja_?" She took hold of her top and pulled it over her head, letting her supple breasts spill out. Amelia couldn't tear her eyes away, and Maria chuckled. "You like? All natural." she pressed them together for effect, and they bounced back down. "Now let's see yours." She leaned over the girl before she could react, and there was a great tear as Maria ripped open the tank top. Amelia stared up at her in shock, wordless.

"You…"

"Rather plain bra," Maria mused, running a finger along the curve of the cup and smirking, "I expected a fun girl like you to be wearing sparkles, but instead, you're wearing just a plain black one? Lame. No wonder you were drawn to an awesome person like me." She grabbed the front of the bra and yanked it up, dragging Amelia with it. Then she stole a kiss, smirking darkly.

"Let's get this out of the way…" Her hand moved across Amelia's soft shoulders and down her back, finding the clasp of the bra and popping it open effortlessly. Golden breasts met the dry club air. Maria grinned and tossed the bra away, not caring where it fell.

"Excellent." One palm met a pert bud, and Amelia let herself drop back to the table as Maria squeezed a handful of her experimentally. "More than I can fit in my hand…" Maria mused. Amelia took her other breast in her hand, her eyelids fluttering slightly as she toyed with a dusky nipple. The other hand captured a nipple between two clawed fingers, and Maria twisted gently. Amelia gasped.

"Do you like foreplay?" Maria asked thoughtfully, scratching the tender flesh of her areola with a long nail and making Amelia flinch.

"D… Depending," Amelia replied, squeezing a mound roughly, "On how much I like the person or how impatient I'm feeling."

"How impatient are you feeling?" Maria asked, leaning down under her lips were floating over a dark bud. "I'm feeling rather relaxed… I could tease you all day… I'd bring you to the edge so many times… how cruel would that be?" She took the nipple between her teeth and pulled, and Amelia cried out and pressed her chest up.

"Pretty fucking impatient, goddamnit!"

Maria pretended not to hear. The bud was released, but a velvet tongue slipped out of pale lips and teased the abused flesh further. Amelia squirmed slightly, jerking up and making the tender mounds tremble and shake. Maria finally took the nipple into her mouth and sucked roughly, scraping her teeth along the soft skin around the areola.

"Fuck, fuck, really!" Amelia grabbed her by her hair and tried to pull her up, but she clamped down and the girl cried out in pain.

The crimson-eyed singer looked up and released, chuckling.

"I guess you're not into pain," she said, chuckling, "One of my main boys is… but that's not worth discussion. Do you just want to get it over with?"

"Yes, yes, goddamnit, I've been waiting a fucking hour to do it!" the blonde snapped, but Maria just laughed.

"Alright. Why don't you just finish undressing me then since you've been on your back the entire time?"

Amelia propped herself up and ran her hands over the skirt. There was a zipper, but…

"I want it on," she decided aloud, and she reached under. Maria pressed her chest into the blonde's face, breathing deeply and drowning the girl in warm, soft flesh. Amelia bit down, taking a mouthful of her right breast and sucking roughly. Her panties were damp between her thighs, and Amelia tried to feel her way inside as she built up a dark bruise.

"Ooh… you don't fuck around…" Maria spread her thighs wider and Amelia slipped a finger into the silky fabric to feel the downy hair beneath. Her head swum from the lack of air she was getting, but she didn't stop searching for that wet hole until she heard the gasp of delight from the singer. Then she jerked her face free and inhaled deeply as she pushed in. Maria was hot and moist and delicious- the blonde buried her face between pale fleshy rounds and bit down on soft skin again. The woman gasped and rocked her hips, tossing back her head and abusing her lower lip to silence a rogue moan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" she breathed, tensing her muscles around the intrusion. Amelia scraped her teeth along the new bruise enticingly before sliding her tongue over it. "I thought… you were feeling impatient…!" The blonde drew herself up, onto her knees.

"Was I?" Amelia asked lightly, grinning as she slipped another finger into the slippery hole. Maria gasped audibly, and the blonde's smile spread. "I can't quite remember…" Her hand slipped deeper into the wet fabric of her panties, and Amelia used her free hand to ease the offending garment down. The pad of her finger rubbed against the singer's clit, making her gasp.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked softly, thrusting her fingers slowly, tortuously, making the woman squirm slightly.

"Fuckin' tease… should'a figured…" Maria turned her fearsome crimson gaze to Amelia. Then she shoved her onto her back and ripped open the button of her pants. Amelia shoved her fingers in deep, but Maria didn't stop her quest. This zipper was yanked down, and panties and pants were jerked to the floor.

"Fuck… Get out of me," Maria breathed, "I have a better idea…" She jerked her panties down and cast them aside. Amelia obeyed, pulling her fingers free and bringing them to her face. Her tongue flicked out and lapped up the juices on her fingers. Maria watched, feeling her temperature rise with every second of unused time.

"What's your idea?" Amelia purred, spreading her legs a bit. In response, Maria crawled over her body.

"Ever heard of 69-ing?" Maria replied, flipping herself so her face was resting just above blonde curls. Amelia looked up toward soft pink folds, and all patience and self-control went out the window. She grabbed the singer's hips and yanked her down on her face, burrowing her tongue deep into the warm opening. Maria gasped and pressed down, feeling that velvety tongue fill her and take over every inch of silky skin.

"Ohhh…" Her head dropped, and she rocked her hips in sync with each thrust of the blonde's tongue. The curls beneath snapped her back, and she dove with alarming fervor.

"Annh!" Amelia gasped and started against the girl's hard body as she sucked and thrust her tongue deep. She surged up with fervor, moving in to resume her task. The singer's skirt fell around her face, and she reached around it to pull her cheeks wider and get closer. Sweat made their skin stick as Amelia pressed up into Maria's body. She was getting wetter and wetter, and between the liquor and Maria's talented tongue, she wasn't sure she would last much longer.

Maria wasn't faring much better. She panted and inhaled the thick scent of Amelia, refusing to be first but begging for release. She pressed down harder, forcing the bombshell's tongue in deeper as she spread the girl even wider, unable to get enough. And finally, Amelia let out a deep moan and gushed into Maria's waiting mouth. The singer swallowed it eagerly, gasping as the blonde attacked with renewed fervor.

"Anh, anh, anh…!" she pressed down and climaxed, crying out and arching her back. Amelia gasped and felt a trickle run from the corner of her mouth. "Ohhh…" she moved her hips back and sat down, hands supporting her as she recovered. "Damn, girl… I haven't felt like that in weeks…" Amelia looked up from the table, grinning tiredly. She licked off the bit of trickle from the edge of her mouth and chuckled.

"Same… Where have you been all my life?" she snorted. "Just kidding." She brought her gaze to Maria's marred breasts. "I left you a present." Then she reached up and pressed one mound playfully. Maria shook her head.

"You're an odd one… this how you really are? Just needed to be taken care of?" Amelia grinned.

"Ya caught me." slowly, she sat up and turned. "So how's this part gonna play out? After we fuck, we go our separate ways and hope to never see each other again?" She sobered- that was so cold. What a thought- she would never see this girl again. Maria looked at the girl, at her full breasts, golden and unblemished, at her tiny waist and wide hips, really looked at her.

"You know…" Amelia watched in paralyzed shock as Maria crawled toward her, grinning wildly, "I'm still craving some whipped cream… mind if I take another taste?"

Amelia's face lit up, and she pulled Maria into a rough kiss. Maria cackled and leaned the girl onto the table.

"This might take all night…"

* * *

><p>Sooo yeah. I'm not going to yap like I normally do, because I want to finish up what I've been writing. I've been a yaoi fiend for the last week. O.O But The two songs (I think there were only 2...) were "Fuck Like a Star" By Porcelain and the Tramps and "Whipped Cream" by Ludo. Look 'em up. Ludo is an amazing band, and "Fuck Like a Star" is a boss song.<p>

So that's it... R&R, _mes enfants~ Je vous aime_!


End file.
